Only Fools And Horses in 1989
1989 was the year that the 6th series of OFAH wa s shown plus a Christmas special called The Jolly Boys Outing (25th December 1989). Episodes *Yuppy Love (8th January 1989) *Danger UXD (15th January 1989) *Chain Gang (22nd January 1989) *The Unlucky Winner Is....(29th January 1989) *Sickness And Wealth (5th February 1989) *Little Problems (12th February 1989) Christmas Special *The Jolly Boys Outing (25th December 1989) (feature length episode) Brief Synopsis of Series 6 In Yuppy Love, Del has adopted a yuppy image which fools no one though when he goes down the bistros due to the way he holds his filofax in the air. Rodney is applying for a diploma in computer science. At the evening school he meets Cassandra Parry. Del is too busy down the bistro. He meets Trigger and falls through a bar, unaware the barman had lifted up the bar flap. In Danger UXD, In Chain Gang, In The Unlucky Winner Is, In Sickness And Wealth, Del has stomach pains. Business has not been too good lately and Del suggests that he earns money by holding seances with medium Elsie Partridge. Del has also been eating many curries and is going down the bistros and wine bars a lot. He has also not paid the rent on the flat for the last 3 months. Del and Elsie hold a dummy run seance to prepare for the big seance next Tuesday. Elsie gets a message from Del's mother to say he needs to go and see a doctor. Also Elsie gets a message from Boycie's late dad saying he has to look after his kid. But Boycie is impotent. Marlene then says she is having a baby. Del thinks there is truth in contacting the dead so goes to the doctor and says he is a vegetarian health freak but has been getting sharp and dull pains in his belly. The doctor admits Del to hospital as she cannot diagnose him. He spends a week in hospital having tests. The pukka seance last night on Tuesday was a disaster and people thought The Seance was a band and there was a riot. Del worries that he has AIDS due to his promiscuous past. Turns out it is just Irritable Bowel Syndrome, nothing serious and to just take it easier in future. Dr Meadows prescribes Del some medicine and Del is then discharged and at home Rodney says he is getting married to Cassandra. In Little Problems, Rodney is worried that he has failed his diploma. He also needs £2000 for a deposit on the flat. He also has his wedding to Cassandra coming up. Rodney confides in Albert that his future father in law Alan Parry is setting up a computer section at his printing firm and wants Rodney to help run it, meaning he will no longer be Del's dogsbody selling hookie gear down markets. Del says he will give Rodney the £2000 as Boycie owes him £3000 for the VCR's he sold Del a while back. Rodney failed his diploma but Del bribed the examiner to pass him. Del has got into trouble with The Driscoll Brothers who think Del is conning them as he took 100 mobile phones off Mickey and Jevon which were on sale and return, and they had got them off the Driscolls. The Driscolls say Del owes them £2000. They give him some time to find the dough. Del tricks Boycie into thinking it was the VCR's that were from the Driscolls and Boycie gives Del £3000. Del then forgets that he has promised Rodney £2000. On Rodney's stag night Del is suddenly reminded of this by a drunken Rodney who says how much he loves Del and has promised him that gift. The Driscolls come for Del and he takes a beating instead of letting Rodney down. Rodney and Cassandra marry and Alan has given Rodney a job in the computer section of his firm. Del is proud of Rodney as he has gone from a market traders dogsbody living in a pokey council flat to a computer whizz with a wife and lovely flat. Del knows that Rodney will always be around when he still thinks he lives with Del 2 weeks later when he comes back from his honeymoon. Synopsis of The Jolly Boys Outing It is late summer 1989 and it is almost a year since Rodney and Cassandra married. He is now the head of the computer section at Alan's printing firm. His assistant is Max Branning lol. The annual Jolly Boys Outing beano to Margate, Kent is coming up as is Rodney and Cassie's anniversary dinner. Rodney says to Alan how he hates Cassie's boss at the bank. This boss is Steven The Yuppie. At the dinner, Del and Albert crack jokes and Del misunderstands Steven's yuppie talk by thinking the financial growth of the banana crop means the size of the banana. Steven is married but seems to leer at Cassie. Rodney is not happy. They play Trivial Pursuit and Del then thinks a female swan is a bic when Rodney waves a pen around to try and given Del a clue. A few days later they are on the way to Margate on the coach. They stop at The Halfway House, and Rodney gets into a bit of bother with the police when he accidentally kicks a football at the officer, making him fall down. He thinks he will be let off with a warning. The boys, all 27 of them then go to Margate and spend the day on the rides and eating ice cream. A few hours later they all get on the coach to go back to London. Del had sold the coach company a dodgy car radio, which is installed in the coach. The radio starts letting out smoke. They all evacuate and the coach blows up, just as Rodney, on the phone to Cassie at a callbox, says it is wrong to say everything Del touches goes wrong. That night, it is getting dark and the gang go to the rail station and there is a strike so no trains are running. The last bus that day heading to London left 10 minutes ago. They are stranded in Margate and realise that they will all have to spend the night in Margate and book into B&B's. Also the coach company said they will send a replacement coach the following morning. They all book into various B&B's. The Trotters stay at The Villa Bella. They go clubbing and Del bumps into Raquel Turner, the stripper who he once took out on a date via a dating agency. Raquel is on stage with The Great Raymondo, who Raquel says is a sod and she lives with him as well. Del says he was on his way round to see her when he was unexpectedly arrested. Del and Rodney get back to The Villa Bella late and are locked out. Del and Rodney go to Raquel's bedsit and see Ray there. Del thinks Ray is using Raquel for sex or she will be out on the streets and later punches Ray. Turns out Ray is gay and they have separate bedrooms. The next morning they go back to London by the new coach. Rodney ses Steven in his flat, and thinking he has come onto Cassandra while Rodney was in Margate overnight, whacks Steven. But Steven's wife then emerges from the kitchen. Back at Del's flat he plans more dates with Raquel and Rodney comes in with his bags packed, Cassie threw him out. Who Lived Where Behind The Scenes Series and character development this year The 1989 series was a new format for the show as it saw more development of the Trotter family. Del adopted a Yuppy image, red braces, filofax and trendy trenchcoat. Rodney was tired of being Del's dogsbody selling hookie gear down markets and had enrolled at evening school. He wanted to get a diploma and break away from Trotters Independent Traders. He met Cassandra who was a rich girl as her dad Alan Parry run a printing firm but was cut from the same cloth as Del Boy, originally from a council estate. In the series, Del and Rodney dabbled in blow up dolls which were filled with propane, £12500 worth of jewellery and Rodney won a competition but had to pretend to be 14 all week. Del then got stomach pains and ended up in hospital but it was down to too many curries and Pina Coladas. And then Rodney announced he was getting married. During the engagement Rodney was offered a job by his future father in law Alan Parry to help run the computer section at his printing firm. Rodney failed his diploma but Del bribed the examiner to pass him. Rodney married Cassandra and finally broke away from being Del's dosgbody, no more selling crap down markets and being the lookout for coppers, he was now running a computer section, and had a lovely new flat. Del was very proud of Rodney. Del was left with Albert at Nelson Mandela House. A while later, Rodney and Cassandra were nearing their first wedding anniversary and he was doing very well at the computer section. Cassandra had a job at a bank. Rodney was showing jealousy towards Cassandra's boss Steven who was a yuppie. The boys arranged a Jolly Boys Outing to Margate. Del had sold the coach company a dodgy radio. While in Margate the coach blew up, and there was a rail strike and by the time they got to the bus stop, the last bus back to London had gone and the coach company promised a replacement coach if they could not get back to London that night. They had to spend the night in Margate and book into a B&B. Rodney was worried that Steven would come and visit Cassandra at her and Rodney's flat while he was in Margate overnight. Steven's wife was said to have gone away for the weekend. On the return to Peckham the following morning, Steven was in the flat and Rodney got the wrong idea and punched him on the nose. But Steven's wife emerged from the kitchen it a tray of drinks. They ahd both stayed at Cassandra's for the night. Cassandra threw Rodney out. The end of JBO set the seeds for the marriage of Rodney and Cassandra to hit the rocks in later series, and for Rodney to, in true plonker style, lose his job and go back to being Del's dogsbody again. Prev year Only Fools And Horses in 1988 Next year Only Fools And Horses in 1990 Category:Only Fools And Horses year by year.